Hora del Baño II
by Mya Fanfiction
Summary: Secuela de Hora del Baño. Esta vez en lugar de forzar a Vegeta a bañarse con su hijo Trunks, Bulma lo obliga a hacerlo con su hija de once meses, Bra! Establecido trece años después del nacimiento de su primogénito. Otra vez divertido y adorable. Traducción Oficial de "Bath Time II" de Gohan's Onna2


**Bath Time II**

**Por: Gohan's Onna2**

NA: ¡Yay! Regresé con algo más de ternura. Antes de que comencemos esta historia, quiero mencionar esta pequeña cita que Altair, mi increíble Beta, me dio:

"Cuando tienes un niño, sólo tienes que preocuparte por un pene. Cuando tienes una niña, repentinamente tienes que preocuparte por todos" Magnífico.

NT: Muchas gracias a Gohan's Onna2 por permitirme traducir esta historia también.

Vínculo al original: **fanfiction(punto)net /s/2607136**

* * *

—¿Lista para Bañarte, Bra?

Su hija de once meses la miró y movió vigorosamente las piernas y brazos, frunciendo los labios como si intentara decir algo pero incapaz de hacerlo. Bulma hizo ruidos graciosos para distraerla mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barriguita, lo que hizo que la pequeña riera y se retorciera.

—Eres una gran niña, Mami está tan orgullosa de ti. —ella murmuró, jugando con los deditos de sus pies mientras comenzaba a desvestirla, un proceso que la bebé peliazul odiaba. Ella normalmente trataba de distraerla jugando con los deditos de sus manos y pies, lo cual casi siempre funcionaba.

Logró desvestirla rápidamente y estaba casi lista para quitarle el pañal cuando Trunks, su hijo de trece años, y su viejo amigo Goten de doce, pasaron un segundo por su habitación sin pedir permiso. La peliazul les frunció el ceño por haber sido interrumpida.

—Hey Mamá, creí que debía informarte que papá terminó de entrenar y está comiendo algo. Sabía que estabas molesta hace rato cuando decidió no ir contigo y Bra al parque, así que pensé darte unos minutos para preparar su funeral. —Trunks dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Bulma sonrió perversamente y se frotó las manos. —Oh Sí, Buen Trabajo, Trunks. Recuérdame luego lo perverso que eres y te daré un obsequio.

Ambos adolescentes rieron por lo que ella dijo mientras Goten arrastraba a su amigo fuera de la habitación. —Vamos a jugar ese juego, Trunks. ¿Dijiste que tenían un arma nueva que puede destrozar un planeta entero? Maravilloso.

Bulma rió y sacudió la cabeza mientras tiraba el pañal de su hija en la basura, pensando lo increíble que era que ambos chicos encontraran asombroso que un arma pudiese explotar un planeta cuando ellos mismos podrían hacerlo una y otra vez. Bra rió al ver su cara y se mordisqueó el puño ante la sensación de libertad por estar sin pañal, una sensación que disfrutaba a fondo.

—Sí, Eres libre mi bebé, ¿Te gusta? ¿Lista para un baño? ¡Oh sí, lo estás!

—¿De verdad es necesario que le hables así a la niña, como si fuera estúpida? —Bulma cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos. Bra rió al ver a su padre en la puerta y siguió babeando su puño.

—Bueno, miren a quien tenemos aquí, al padre arquetípico perdido. —Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo con un tic en el ojo, indicando cuan disgustada estaba. Luego suspiró y cerró los ojos cruzando los brazos de nuevo—. Me prometiste que pasarías tiempo con nosotras —abrió los ojos para mirarlo, su expresión cambió de molestia a tristeza y decepción mientras bajaba los brazos—. Me mentiste.

Vegeta suspiró ante su puchero mientras tiraba la toalla empapada en sudor a una esquina. Sí, le había "prometido" a ella y la mocosa ir al parque, pero la idea le había enfermado al punto de instalarse en su cámara de gravedad casi todo el día. No estaba interesado en cosas como pasear a un bebé en un dispositivo con ruedas cuando resultaba que ella era perfectamente capaz de aprender a caminar o incluso volar con un entrenamiento apropiado. ¿Era algo que su esposa no sabía?

El ojo de Bulma se contrajo otra vez cuando él se mantuvo en silencio. Lucía pensativo así que o estaba escondiendo algo e intentaba idear una buena excusa o tenía cosas más interesantes en mente. —Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación.

Vegeta suspiró una vez más y se quitó la camiseta empapada. Hacía un calor insoportable aun cuando casi era de noche, alrededor de los treinta y ocho grados y la sensación del aire acondicionado de la casa era como el cielo en su piel sudorosa. Echó un vistazo al lado de la mujer de pelo azul y vio a su hija desnuda moviendo sus brazos y piernas gorditas por todas partes, intentando llamar la atención. Parecía que estaba a punto de llorar ¿O quizás estaba llena de babas por todo el rostro?

—Escucha, mujer. Sé que te dije que iría contigo al parque, pero algo más importante se presentó. Podemos ir en otra ocasión.

Entró al baño, lo cual instantáneamente hizo que Bulma siguiera sus pasos.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo, señor? ¡No se escapará tan fácilmente!

Vegeta tomó una toalla y la miró irritado y cansado. —Tomaré una ducha ¿Qué otra cosa parece?

Bulma se enojó y cruzó los brazos. —¡No me parece, Vegeta! ¡Iba a darle un baño a Bra y si tomas una ducha, entonces no habrá suficiente agua caliente porque usarás el tanque completo!

La miró furioso, la toalla en su mano parecía que estaba a punto de romperse por el agarre que tenía en ella. —Bueno, no es tan malo. —Sonrió ante la mirada consternada en el rostro de ella— ¿Por qué no te olvidas de Bra y vienes conmigo y nos divertimos un poco?

Ella suspiró y se dio por vencida, por más acogedora que fuera la idea. —Eres insoportable. Me rindo. ¡Sólo llevaré a Bra a la cama conmigo esta noche y tendrás que lidiar con dos mujeres apestosas!

Luego se calmó. Rió malvadamente en su mente mientras regresaba a la habitación de ambos, no quería dejar a su hija sola por mucho tiempo. Como lo esperaba, parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Odiaba verla llorar.

—Espera un momento, mujer. —dijo Vegeta un segundo después. Bulma continuó riendo para sí misma. Ella sabía cuánto odiaba el olor de los bebés y ciertamente ella olía como uno considerando que había cargado a Bra todo el día.

—¿Sí, Vegeta? ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer un trato?

Le gruñó, parecía que quería estrangularla con la toalla que tenía en la mano. —¡Sí, perr—persona ignorante! ¡Odio que no me permitas maldecir frente a la mocosa! ¡No puede entender lo que digo!

—Oh patrañas, Vegeta. ¿Recuerdas cuando Trunks tenía un año? ¿Recuerdas cuál fue su primera palabra, hmmmm? —Él gruñó y le lanzó la toalla, la cual ella atrapó burlándose—. ¿Sí lo recuerdas, Vegeta? P-e-r-r-a. ¡Me llamó así!

—¿Y qué? ¡Me ha dicho cosas peores!

Bulma bufó y le tiró la toalla. Él la atrapó.

—Bueno, da igual. ¡Ve y abre la llave del agua de la bañera y tomaremos un baño juntos! Será como en los viejos tiempos.

Él la miró fijamente, aterrado ante sus palabras y rostro resplandeciente. —¿Esa bebé está muy sucia?

Bulma arrugó el entrecejo y puso las manos en sus caderas. —No, Vegeta, no lo está. Lo único sucio que hizo hoy fue vomitarme. Fue una niña muy buena hoy ¿Verdad, Bra? ¡Sí que lo fuiste!

Vegeta le dio un vistazo al par y regresó al baño, murmurando por lo bajo. ¡Nunca le importaba tomar un baño con Bulma, pero ella siempre lograba involucrarlo en el baño para que prácticamente se bañara con toda la familia! ¿Quién seguía? ¿Sus padres? Se estremeció ante la idea.

La mujer oyó el agua caer en la bañera y tocó la nariz de Bra mientras le guiñaba un ojo. —Ves, te lo dije, bebé. Tu papi es tierno algunas veces.

—¡Pa!

Bulma se calmó, moviendo el dedo por la punta de la nariz de la niña. Se acercó a ella. —¿Que dijiste, Bra?

Por supuesto que no dijo nada, solo continuó ahí jugando con los dedos de sus pies con una sonrisa inocente en su carita de querubín. Bulma pensó rápido, con la esperanza de oírla decirlo de nuevo. —Dilo otra vez, Bra. ¡Pa! ¡Dilo otra vez! ¡Di papá!

—¡_Papa_!

Bulma rió triunfante ante la primera palabra de su hija. Había sido papá ¡Quién lo iba a decir!

Alzó a su bebé sonriente y corrió hacia el baño viendo a su esposo colgar una toalla en un gancho mientras la bañera comenzaba a llenarse con agua. Estaba enojado pero ella apenas lo notó.

—¡Vegeta! —ella gritó, sosteniendo a Bra de frente con un brazo bajo los suyos inquietos.

Vegeta le frunció el ceño. —¿Y ahora qué quieres?

Bulma arrugó el entrecejo mientras se paraba. —¡Bra, dilo otra vez! ¡Di papá!

—¡_Papa_! —luego gritó y estalló en carcajadas.

Bulma observó cómo Vegeta se puso tenso y miró a su hija. —¿Qué acaba de decir?

Bulma arrulló y abrazó con fuerza a su hija, prodigándola de cariño. —¡Oh, dijo su primera palabra, Vegeta! ¡Dijo papá! ¡Oh, Estoy tan orgullosa de ella! ¡Ella te quiere! ¡Ve y demuéstrale a tu papi cuanto lo quieres!

Bra estaba al instante en los brazos de Vegeta. La sostuvo alejada de su cuerpo, conmocionado. La primera palabra de Trunks había sido, curiosa y suficientemente, no gracias a su falta de lenguaje "perra" y la de Bra "papá". ¿Significaba eso algo especial o estaba sólo imaginándose el nudo en su garganta?

Miró a su hija mientras su esposa daba vueltas en el fondo, hablando consigo misma sobre esto y aquello en su locura de genio. Estaba alistando todas las cosas de la bebita, los juguetes flotantes y chillones y su jabón especial. Luego Bulma comenzó a desnudarse, algo que siempre había llamado su atención, pero por alguna razón, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a su pequeña.

—¡_Papa_!

Bulma chilló algo como "¡Qué tierno!" al fondo, pero Vegeta no le estaba prestando atención. La pequeña en sus brazos se retorcía incesantemente, casi gritando e intentando pronunciar "papa" una y otra vez, pero no era capaz de hacerlo siempre.

Entonces, Vegeta sintió una profunda sensación de algo… indescriptible. No sabía lo que era, todo lo que sabía era que nunca lo había sentido por Trunks. Era completamente inexplicable. Era como si algo hubiera metido la mano en su pecho y plantado la definición del sentimiento en su corazón. Imágenes de su hija creciendo y convirtiéndose en adulta pasaron por su mente. Pudo ver su pelo alargarse, su cuerpo cambiar, haciéndose más fuerte. Pudo verla riéndose de la vida y llorando por la injusticia de todo. Pudo verla yendo a la escuela y convirtiéndose en un genio al igual que su madre. Pudo verla convertirse en una de las mujeres más hermosas que hubiese visto alguna vez. Pudo verla yendo a la universidad y conocer a más hombres, y un espasmo mental y mortal atormentó su cuerpo. Sintió llenarse de rabia como nunca antes. ¡Nadie jamás iba a tocar a su niña! ¡LOS MATARÍA A TODOS!

Su hija lo miró intensamente, como si estuviese interesada y luego intentó alcanzar algo, él la acercó, mirándola como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, lo que la hizo reír mientras tocaba su rostro. La alejó de él justo antes de que le cogiera la nariz. Sus labios temblaron cuando no consiguió lo que quería, pero lo superó rápidamente y comenzó a hacerle sonidos graciosos como si intentara decirle algo pero sin poder. ¿Quizá de una manera extraña y desagradable, propia de un bebé, ella intentaba decirle que lo quería?

La maniobró para acostarla en la curvatura de su brazo (y para que ella dejara de cogerle el rostro, su primer objetivo) y continuó observando las cosas ligeramente divertidas e infames que hacía. Se metió el puño completo en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo y masticarlo, babeándose toda y tuvo repentinamente una visión de ella teniendo una bocota cuando fuera mayor, igual que su madre. Sintió sus labios contraerse en una extraña sonrisa al imaginárselo. Sólo sabía que iba a ser una mujer hermosa y estupenda; después de todo era su hija. Era su princesa.

Bulma miró al par desde su posición cerca de la bañera y arqueó una ceja. El rostro de Vegeta lucía un poco sentimental, lo que fuese era por su hija o algo que ella no sabía, preguntó preocupada:

—¿Estás bien, Vegeta?

Parpadeó, como si lo hubieran sacado de algún tipo de trance. La miró y después atrajo a Bra a su pecho y la sostuvo tan cerca cómo pudo sin sofocarla por completo entre sus músculos pectorales. Ella balbuceó baba en su pecho desnudo felizmente, porque era una de las raras ocasiones en la que él la sostenía.

—Estoy bien, ¿Estás lista para darle un baño? —dijo calmadamente como si no pasara nada o no acabara de tener una revelación y llevó a su hija hasta la bañera.

Bulma sonrió y asintió mientras entraba en la bañera casi llena, estirando los brazos. —Ven, Vegeta. Dámela, Debe estar molestándote con toda esa baba.

Le lanzó una mirada furiosa y ella parpadeó sorprendida cuando acercó más hacia él a la pequeña, —No, ella está bien. Yo la sostendré.

¿Su voz se oía un poco más profunda y maligna? Sonrió. Hmm... Era una evolución interesante. ¿Quizá en realidad siente algo de afecto por su hija? ¿Quizá un poco de protección? Tal vez fue bueno que la primera palabra de Bra hubiese sido "papa". Quizá haya encendido algo dentro del frío príncipe… pero quizá no. Decidió ponerlo a prueba.

Bulma le frunció el ceño, pretendiendo estar molesta mientras ponía sus manos sobre las caderas. —No, Vegeta, dámela. Es mi bebé.

Sus ojos se tornaron verde azulado, una mirada mortal del príncipe Saiyajin. El aire repentinamente cambió y olía como a ozono. A Bulma se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y brazos. Tragó ante la inesperada mirada.

—Está bien, puedes sostenerla, ¡Rayos!

Él sonrió en señal de triunfo mientras entraba a la bañera con ella, sentó a Bra cuidadosamente sobre él para que ella pudiese apoyarse sobre su estómago plano. Aún era torpe y recién había comenzado a aprender a caminar, así que la vigiló mientras ella salpicaba agua y jugaba con sus juguetes chillones. Le dio los que alcanzaba pero que no podía sostener muy bien y ella soltó muchos chillidos agudos en señal de gratitud.

Bulma notó que Vegeta estaba feliz sólo viendo jugar a su hija y sintió una satisfacción como ninguna antes. El solo verlos juntos… era como si un rayo de luz de esperanza hubiese logrado filtrarse a través de las nubes negras de una tormenta e iluminado a ella y su familia. Se sintió satisfecha desde la primera vez que puso los ojos en Vegeta.

—¿La quieres?

Entonces, casi se suicida. ¡Maldición! ¿Y si había destruido el momento? Vegeta nunca había sido aficionado a oír la palabra "querer" o incluso la palabra "gustar" si vamos al caso.

La miró por un momento, parpadeó, vio a su hija y entonces algo maravillo sucedió:

Sonrió

Vegeta, el Príncipe de los Saiyajin, uno de los seres más poderosos y mortales del universo, sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad, genuina. Bulma se derritió por eso. No tuvo que decir las palabras; ni siquiera tuvo que hacer nada, porque solo ver esa sonrisa fue suficiente para saber que él de verdad quería a su hija.

Casi cayó sobre el par, queriendo abrazarlos a la vez y simplemente llorar.

—Oh, Vegeta. Simplemente son… —no lo sabía. Sus ojos se agrandaron y aguaron y se aferró a su brazo— ¡Tan adorables! ¡Es como tú y Trunks otra vez! ¿Recuerdas haces varios años, hace cuánto fue, como doce años?

Frunció. —Sí, lo recuerdo. ¡Ese mocoso me babeó toda la noche! ¡Apenas dormí y tuve que ducharme como cinco veces para limpiarme!

Bulma volteó los ojos y tomó la taza de plástico que guardaba a un lado de la bañera después de aprender, hace varios años, cuan difícil era humedecerse el cabello cuando apenas podía moverse.

—Sumérgela, Vegeta. No dejes que se mueva mucho o podría hacer que le caiga agua en los ojos. —dijo llenando la taza con agua.

A regañadientes, sostuvo los hombros, cuello y cabeza de la niña con su mano mientras la sumergía gentilmente en el agua. Ese proceso lo había aprendido con Trunks hace unos años y aun cuando no lo había hecho desde que el niño tenía casi tres, todavía recordaba lo esencial.

Bulma tarareaba mientras bañaban juntos a su hija. A Bra le encantaba la atención de su padre, porque apenas lo veía y mucho menos la había cuidado. Estaba haciendo los sonidos de bebé más adorables y felices que alguna había oído y eso la enternecía por completo. ¡Estaba tan feliz!

—Será inteligente, como tú.

Bulma parpadeó y paró de lavar el pequeño mechón de pelo azul de Bra. —¿De verdad lo crees?

Él asintió y comenzó a enjuagar el jabón de su cabeza llenando su mano con agua y goteando sobre su delicado cabello. —Sí, lo creo. No será ni tan remotamente fuerte como Trunks, pero será más fuerte que cualquier humano. Su cerebro será su arma.

Bulma hizo un sonido de satisfacción mientras se echaba hacia atrás para admirar a su esposo e hija. Increíblemente, no sintió miedo ante la idea de Vegeta cuidando de su bebé, de hecho, confiaba en él. En que no la lastimaría o haría algo rudo o imprudente con ella. Y por la mirada de su hija durmiéndose en sus brazos, parecía que ella también.

—Vegeta...eres tan maravilloso.

Volteó a mirarla, conmocionado por las intensas palabras de ella y de repente lució sobresaltada, como si no hubiese sido su intención decirlas. Pero igual ya habían salido.

Se mordió el labio sin saber qué decir. Él la miraba intensamente, Bra se acurrucó sobre su pecho con el dedo en la boca. Se veía tan pequeña acostada sobre él, su cabecita yacía sobre su hombro, en el músculo duro y terso. Ese también era el lugar favorito de Bulma para apoyar la cabeza.

Pero ver a la niña que habían creado juntos acurrucada sobre su padre, tan pequeña, tan inocente, la hizo ver a Vegeta de una manera diferente. Era raro verlo interactuar con sus hijos… y verlo hacerlo lo hacía más hermoso a sus ojos. No que pensara que no lo fuera… siempre había pensado que era el hombre –bueno, Saiyajin– más estupendo que había visto en su vida.

Volvió a mirarlo, con las mejillas arreboladas, pero no de vergüenza. Él aún la miraba con la mano apoyada suavemente sobre la espalda de su hija. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba sostenida por su brazo… era tan adorable. —Yo... solo pienso que ustedes dos juntos son lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, Vegeta —Ella parpadeó y desvió la mirada, pero después se obligó a mirarlo de nuevo. Él todavía no le quitaba los ojos de encima—. Y sé que no te gusta oír esto, pero...te amo. Te amo, a Trunks y a Bra. Nunca cambiaria mi vida por la de nadie, porque tengo la familia más perfecta del universo.

Él miró a su hija de once meses en sus brazos, notó que se había quedado dormida sobre su pecho y estaba comenzando a babearle porque el dedo se había salido de su boca. Entonces miró a su esposa a su lado, se veía vulnerable y encantadora con el rostro sonrojado y el alma en sus ojos azul celeste y no pudo evitar sacar el brazo y halarla hacia él. Ella suspiró al instante en que su cabeza se apoyó sobre su otro hombro y colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Bra.

Ella no se dio cuenta de quién lo notó primero, pero estaba pasmada al ver la diferencia de tamaño de sus manos. Quizás no lo habían visto antes o quizás lo hacía sobresalir el tamaño pequeño de su bebé.

La mano de Vegeta cubría la espalda completa y la suya sobre la de él era solo de una fracción de tamaño. Oyó su gruñido divertido y ella rió.

—Ustedes son tan menudas comparadas conmigo. Y todavía insisten en llamarme pequeño.

Ella sonrió y besó su hombro. —Lo sé. Pero todavía te amo.

Él miró a su esposa, su compañera y le regresó la sonrisa. —Lo sé.

* * *

NA: Awwww, Es tan adorable. Ya no aguanto más.

NT: ¿Cuál es más adorable, este o el anterior? ^_^


End file.
